The First Mission. Nova and Starfire Tag Team Adventure!
It had been a mouth since Starfire joined the Revolutionary Army. She had gotten use to most of the people there. Some like the leader of the Army Dragon and Nova the Blur. Others like Kuma or as she had nicked named him Paw man it was a little harder to get use to. She spent most of her time in the training hall. Since she had nothing else to do she wanted to be stronger for when she got her first mission. She was taking a break from training and having a chat with her sword. Sword: '''I'm just saying you need to cool it down a bit. There's nothing here that wants to harm you. '''Starfire Thinking: '''I know that but that doesn't mean the outside world doesn't want to harm me. I need to keep my guard up just in case though. '''Sword: '''So your saying the poor kid that tapped your shoulder deserved the broken nose. '''Starfire thinking: No I didn't mean to do that and you know it. I did say I was sorry after doesn't that count. Sword: 'Oh yes I'm sorry I broke your nose please forgive me. He's still scared of you. Next time look before you punch. '''Starfire thinking: '''Fine fine, Man your a pain. '''Sword: '''And you are an idiot girl. '''Starfire thinking: '''I need to get back to training. ''Starfire got up from her seat and started to run around the training hall. Her sword sighed and figured she would tune him out. Two men stood in the doorway watching her. They both smiled. 'Phoenix: '''You know with all this training you could be socialising? We could teach you some new things? '''Static: '''Tch. You look weak missy. Watch how a real man does it!! ''Static then flew into the hallway and began to rub his cheek. 'Nova: '''Where is this real man then? '''Static: '''ITS ME YOU IDIOT!!! '''Phoenix: '''You did kinda deserve that . . . '''Static: '''SHUT UP!!! ''At that moment Dragon appeared at the other entrance to the hallway. The second entrance was placed on the opposite side of the hallway. He smiled as he saw all four in the hallway. 'Dragon: '''Ahh. Just the people I wanted to see. I need one of you three to take Starfire on her first missi~ ''Before he finished his sentence, a cloud shaped like Static and Phoenix stood in there place, both were seen running down the hallway. 'Static: '''I AINT NO BABYSITTER!!! '''Phoenix: '''Sorry but I'm more of a Ladies man not a tomboys teacher. ''Nova was left next to Starfire with more of a 'what the hell just happened' expression on his face. Starfire shrugged and spoke. 'Starfire: '''I don't really need a babysitter but if someone has to go with me I wouldn't mind Nova cause he's the only one that didn't run away like a chicken just now. Besides I'M NOT A TOMBOY STATIC. Man how many times must I tell him before he learns. ''Nova shrugged. 'Nova: '''Baka's don't learn I suppose? ''A faint voice was heard in the background, as Nova, Starfire and Dragon stood silent. 'Static: '''im not a bakaaaaaaa '''Dragon: '*Sigh* 'Nova: '*Sigh* 'Starfire: '*Sigh* 'Dragon: '''Anyway. I would like you two to go on a small reconaissance task for me. A ship. Informant's tell me it's disguised as a navy ship but smuggles slaves. I need you both to check it out. If there are slaves. Free them. ''Starfire's hands formed into fists as she tries not to let it bother her. '''Starfire: Those idiots don't know when to quit. We'll do it's not right for them to treat others like that. I hate people like that. Nova: 'What are the co-ordinates Senpai? ''Starfire at first had no clue what Nova was talking about but then it hit her. She felt like a idiot for not realizing they needed to know where to go. 'Starfire: '''I guess we need them to help the people become free. '''Nova: '*Facepalm* . . . You really are opening up here hehe. 'Dragon: '''Hehheh. ''Both of them looked at Starfire awaiting a response. Starfire's eye twitched from Nova's comment. '''Starfire: This gives me a reason to kick some ass. And to show them not to mess with people that's all. And besides Baka Nova who would want to open up to you. Dragon snickered as he watched the two have a cute bicker. '' '''Nova: '''IM NOTA BAKA!!! Your just naive hehehe ''Starfire blushed and then ,turned away to hide the blush. Starfire: I maybe naive but you will always be a idiot Nova. Now quit acting like a child so we can start the mission before it's to late. Starfire turned back around after she was sure she wasn't blushing anymore. She couldn't quite meet the worlds most wanted man eyes as she asked. Starfire: '''So how far is the ship that carring them? '''Dragon: '''hmm . . about two day's travel. I guess you two will be stuck alone until then. '''Starfire and Nova: '''EH!? '''Dragon: '''It seems so. '''Starfire: Oh Joy I get stuck with the biggest idiot in the world for two days. If you try anything I swear you will have a very painful death. This is worse than hell. And that's saying something. Nova: '''Oioi if anything you'll try stuff on me. So . . . uhh . . . Im taken? Yeah . . Im uhh . . taken hehe Starfire: I feel sorry for the women. She has to deal with you all the time. Fine lets just go and get this over with so we can go on with our lives and pretend nothing happened. '''Nova: Ok ok im single still . . but don't get any ideas. We need a boat before we go aswell baka. Dragon: 'Such careless people hehe. ''Starfire looks at Nova. 'Starfire: '''I woundn't be caught dead dating you Baka. Besides Your not my type and you would never be my type. I need to go pack so I'm ready for anything. '''Nova: '*sweatdrops* Starfire leaves to pack her things, Nova turns to Dragon. 'Nova: '''Is this for that . . . '''Dragon: '''Yes. '''Nova: '''I already said sorry. '''Dragon: '''Go and pack your things. There is a boat waiting for you two. ''Starfire however was trying to calm herself down before she blew up half her bed again. She liked having a bed thank you very much. Even though she would never be caught dead saying that outloud. After she packed her bags and got everything she would need she checked to make sure nothing was missing. After she was happy she headed towards the front door to wait for Nova. 'Starfire: '''I hope that Baka Nova shows up soon. Hope we get there on time before it's to late. God what am I saying why do I care so much. '''Sword: '''Because you can relate towards them in some way. ''Starfire sighed because she knew her sword was right. No matter how tough she acted she was still a human on the inside even if most didn't see her as one. As she stood there she couldn't help think about everything that happened and thought finally she might get close to a answer she has been looking for. At that time Static appeared and gave her a playful Nuggy. 'Static: '''GOTCHA!!!! ''As Starfire tried to get out Static suddenly flew off of her once more, this time he rubbed his butt as Phoenix stood next to Starfire with his leg raised slightly, indicating that he had kicked Static. 'Static: '''WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!!!! '''Phoenix: '''Your so mean toward's the feminine beauties of the world. Isn't that right Starfire Chwa~ ''Phoenix then flew at Static, he then got up rubbing his cheeck. 'Starfire: '''DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT PHOENIX! '''Phoenix: '''So cold . . . . . ''Nova then appeared on a small raft looking angrily at a snickering Dragon. '' '''Nova: '''You idiot's should use a mop to clean the floor instead of your faces . . . . on second thought, scratch that it improves your faces. '''Phoenix and Static: '''WHAT WAS THAT LIGHT HEAD!!! Starfire: He's right it would improve both your faces. Well Baka lets get going as we don't got all day. ''Starfire jumped into the raft like it was nothing. She smiled as she smelled the sea air. It then set sail as the two sat facing away from one another, Static and Phoenix gave them both the finger and went back into the town. Dragon merely stood facing the east as the duo began there adventure. 'Nova: '''You still remember what to do right? hehe. ''Starfire rolled her eyes and decide to have a little fun. ''Starfire'':' No I totally forgot what are we doing again? ''Nova took an anime expression as the colour popped out of him and he fell to his knees looking down in the boat. '' '''Nova: '''Whywhywhywhywhy!!! ''Starfire couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh like she was crazy. The way he acted was just to good. After she calmed herself she looked at Nova with a grin on her face. Starfire: 'Baka Nova I know what the mission is. We need to find the ship that is disguised as a navy ship and free the people on it. Why did you think I would forget something like that? ''Nova froze as the colour jumped back in him, he then sat up and smiled cheekily while rubbing the back of his head. 'Nova: '''Because I forgot myself . . . . . hehe ''Starfire face palmed when he said that. She was starting to wonder who would be taking care of who durning this mission. 'Starfire: '''You are the most STUPIDEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET. And that is saying something since the way I lived. Do you have ANY IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF NITHER ONE OF US REMEMBERED WHAT WE NEED TO DO. It would be a world of TROUBLE YOU FREAKING IDIOT. Now that you know what we have to do set course to the Fake Navy ship Baka. ''Nova then wiped his face trying to bug starfire by indicating she spat as she yelled. 'Nova: '''Gotcha! I didn't forget baka!! Anyway according to this we sail directly north. It will take two days to get to the docking point. So during that time. We will each take 6 hour shift's at night. One will stay awake and keep watch for sea king's and such. The other has a good sleep. '''Starfire:'You really are a Baka if you forgot I don't need much sleep. But that's not the point so I'll take the night watch and you take the day, works better for me since the night is better for me. But fine we will do it your way just don't come try to wake me up from behind like Phoenix did. I don't feel like fishing you out of the water. '''Nova: '''Well, It's your call Star. All we can do is be patient while this boat sails to our destination. . . . . Read any good manga lately? '''Starfire: No I haven't really read anything to busy training. Unless training books count then no. You? Nova: '''I've read a few . . . Training hey? hehe, I remember when I used to train. Was fun. '''Starfire: It doesn't matter how strong you are you always have to keep getting stronger. There's stronger enemies out there each day. And what the hell am I saying? Nova: 'Hehe, when ya got my speed. Strength is nothing hehe. Relax Star. S'all good. '''Starfire: '''Yeah until something comes and attacks us. Baka Nova relaxing in the middle of the sea gets you killed. Duh even I know that. ''As she spoke the sillhouette of a few sea kings were seen below the small boat. 'Nova: '''I wish. I could really do with some seaking sushi right about now. Hmph ''After he uttered those small word's the sillhouette's vanished. '''Starfire: Do you always think with your stomach? Man your worst then a child. Even most would know not everything is about food. Nova: 'But Sea King sushi is sooooooooooo good!! Man . . . don't you ever think about eating? ''Starfire looks at the sky. '''Starfire: I ate this morning you didn't see me because you were to busy eating. I only think about eating when I need to not all the time like most people. Nova: '''Now thats a very mean comment. I eat because it is a pleasure. A Luxury if you will, you will find that those who enjoy themselves while young have the hardest of journeys ahead. Tell me, do you plan on staying a revolutionary till you die? Following one cause for the rest of your life? Or do you plan on doing your part and then moving on? '''Starfire: I don't know I might stay and help fight for freedom or go and do something else I doubt. It doesn't really matter to me how I live as long as I die being free I'm fine. And if someone's got a problem with that they can go to hell for all I care. Nova: '''That's an interesting way of thinking. So freedom is your dream? '''Starfire: It sure in the hell's not being caught by those idiots. I don't know if I want to add having freedom a dream or not. Starfire sighs and looks at the sky. Starfire: '''It would be nice to have it as a dream though maybe. '''Nova: '''Hehehe. So you currently don't know your plan's for the future, would you like to learn mine? '''Starfire: I figured you stay with Dragon until he took over. But sure go ahead and share. 'Nova: '''My dream is simple. To be remembered. I plan on leaving after my 21st year of service to Dragon, and creating my own crew filled with veterans and friends! I plan on inspiring the young and impressing the old!! I plan to make a better history. '''Starfire: '''So your going to be a pirate. Well since it's your dream I won't laugh. But you know you can't rewrite history. Just learn from it and hope to make a better tomorrow but no one will be able to rewrite it. Huh I guess I can say I would want to do that. Understand how the world came to be this way. To learn from the past. Ugh what am I saying now? '''Nova: '''To say one cannot rewrite history is true, But I don't wish to rewrite it. I simply wish to make History!! '''Starfire:'Well have fun with that. Just don't go getting yourself killed doing so. I don't feel like seeing it in the paper. '''Nova: '''Hehe, I don't plan on it!! Category:Caring16 Category:1NF3RNO Category:Stories Category:Collaboration